Since September, 1969, the TIE Project has amassed extensive data on the value of intensive small group personal growth experience in a university student and community population. Well over 100 such groups and their leaders and 1000 participants have been tested, observed, and followed-up to examine the hypotheses that 1) participation in an encounter group produces significant positive change in terms of self- perception, interpersonal values and behavior; 2) talent in encounter group leadership consists of therapeutic attitudes, interpersonal skills and personality traits; and 3) regular patterns of group process are discernible in systematically studied personal growth groups. Bebout and Gordon (1972) and Bebout (1973) have shown that this group experience can be extremely valuable to a majority of students participating--increasing their self-esteem, psychosocial adjustment, self-reliance, reducing their personal problems and sense of alienation, and with virtually no apparent negative effects. Factors of group composition, initial expectations, leadership style and personality, and group process are now known to be strongly influential in the realization of the above individual outcomes. A variety of new approaches have been tested and found reliable--approaches in program development, leader training and selection, and the measurement of personal gain, personality change and group dynamics. A nine-month extension is being requested to allow for completion of the analysis of these data. Several dozen studies of component problems are under way; follow-up data which are critical in the examination of our hypotheses will continue to be accumulated; a major summary of all of the research findings are to be published in book form near the end of the project extension period.